Eidolon
by Ellethwen
Summary: Nerissa has spent her whole life waiting, and now, the wait is over. But will she recognize the dangers behind it? The tale of one young lady's downward spiral. Runs parallel to BotL.
1. Prelude

**Eidolon**

_Nerissa has spent her whole life waiting, and now, the wait is over. But will she recognize the dangers behind it? The tale of one young lady's downward spiral._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the chapter heading quotes. Those belong to their noted authors.

**Author's Notes: **Oh boy oh boy. I'm hoping that this is enough of a departure from the "new half-blood meets Percy and Annabeth" story for you all. By the way, did you all enjoy or are you all enjoying Battle of the Labyrinth? I bought my copy late the day it came out and I finished reading it the next day. I loved it! Also, thanks for all your reviews on _Gravity_, it really makes my day! 3

Please review with constructive criticism! :3

-x-x-x-

**Prelude**

A single ray of pale morning sunlight arced through the window, to shaft across the face of a sleeping figure. She stirred slightly at a tapping noise, then, upon seeing her cat meowing plaintively while pawing the window, smiled and sat up.

"Thetis, come here," the girl called softly, motioning to the sleek white cat. She curled up in her owner's lap to lick her paw.

Gazing out the window, Nerissa brushed aside a strand of her long black hair. _Today...oh, right. Today I go to camp._

Gently pushing Thetis off her lap, Nerissa headed down the hallway to the bathroom. The house was silent and sleeping. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to evaluate herself, but it was impossible.

_I'm almost done at camp, aren't I? A shame. I love the camp. _

Sighing, Nerissa turned away.

_Why won't anybody claim me?_

It was the same sort of thing she thought about at the beginning of every summer. Here she was, 18 years old, sharing a house with two of the students that attended the local community college. Nerissa had no idea who her parents were. It made her die a little inside every day to walk past children with their parents, knowing full well that there had been no doubt with them. Just with her. Just her.


	2. Hook and Catch

**Chapter 1: Hook and Catch**

**Author's Notes: **A lighter chapter. I think I killed my muse when I wrote Gravity XD So I had to revive her. She's slowly getting her skill back, I think.

-x-x-x-

Later that day, Nerissa was loading her car with the things she would need while at Camp Half-blood. Throwing in a duffel bag of clothes, Nerissa checked that off her list and saw that everything was marked. _Well, I'm ready. Time to head to the airport._

Thetis was sitting in the screen door, watching Nerissa mournfully. Rolling her eyes at the theatrics, Nerissa headed over to lean down and scratch the feline behind the ear. "Oh, come on, we all know you're glad to be rid of me. Besides, we've been through this over and over. You'll see me again in August, and Mrs. Fields will take great care of you. Now bye bye. And don't eat my plants like you did last time, you little monster!"

With that, Nerissa headed down the driveway. She waved cheerily at Mrs. Fields, the trim black lady at the neighboring home. "I'm off!"

"You go have fun at camp, then. I'll do my usual thing with Thetis," was the reply. With a grin, Nerissa hopped into the little car and took off.

-x-x-x-

The plane from Des Moines, Iowa to the LaGuardia Airport in Long Island touched down several hours later. Rolling her neck, Nerissa paused to look out the small airport window.

_Here we are again. I wonder if I'll be lucky this year._

Standing by the baggage claim and waiting for her things to come around on the carousel, Nerissa was distracted by a cheery voice with a southern accent hollering "NERISSA!"

Then she was tackled by someone in a blur of golden hair and a veritable army of shining jewelry pieces. "I'm so happy to see you! I love how our planes arrived at the same time!"

"Uh, you too Sophia. Oh...there goes my bags..." Nerissa said, bemused, watching the suitcase and duffel bag wheel past on the carousel. "Pleased you to be to get off me, or get my stuff."

"Oops. Sorry, Issy." Sophia stopped hugging her friend and hurried off after the bags.

"...Issy? What happened to Nerri?"

"Issy sounds so much more adorable. Nerri sounds like Mary, which is a really stuffy name," came the reply as Sophia bounded back.

"I give up questioning you," Nerissa muttered, grabbing her suitcase. "I suppose we might as well head to camp together."

"Oh, goody!"

-x-x-x-

Outside the airport, Sophia hailed a cab. "Can you take us to 3.141 Farm Road?" she asked, sliding into the back, while Nerissa threw their belongings in the trunk. Then she hopped in, and the cab pulled away from the airport.

It was silent for about a minute, but then Sophia asked, "So...did you find out anything?"

Nerissa jerked away, then felt as though a hole had opened in her chest. "...no. Nothing at all."

Sophia looked away, dismayed. "You haven't even been able to find out what happened to your mortal parent?"

"Nothing, Sophia."

And with that, Nerissa fell silent.

The cab was a silent place the rest of the ride.

-x-x-x-

Nerissa was one of the earlier people to arrive, so the Hermes cabin wasn't as crowded as usual. Happily, she tossed her bags on a bunk, left to go see what sort of excitement was going on.

One lone person was paddling around in a canoe. Chiron was instructing three students from the master archery class. Clarisse was the only person at the arena, and Nerissa wasn't in the mood to deal with her, so she wandered down the beach and sat on the shore.

Letting the waves lap around her feet, Nerissa let herself unwind and think about her final goal: to find who her parents were.

_I know one is an Olympian. The problem is, they could be male or female, because my mortal parent is just...missing._

Nerissa had no memories of any biological parents. She knew her life as the one where she was the adopted child in a happy family that consisted of a wife, husband, and older "brother". That had been all well and good, but at night, Nerissa was plagued with thoughts and doubts. Had her real parents abandoned her? If so, why? Was she an accident?

Those nights had been the worst. Things only worsened as she got older. Strange things would keep appearing, following her footsteps like a curse. There was the time she saw a horse in the water with a fish's tail. And all of those other times...memories that had always seemed off.

So it had come as a relief when Nerissa was told by a satyr named Perry that she hadn't just been hallucinating—those things were real. It had been 5 years since. But still, Nerissa did not know where she'd come from. It was a terrible thing, not knowing.

With a sigh, Nerissa pushed herself up. Knowing full well that the Stoll brothers were here, it was very likely that if she stayed much longer, something of hers would be missing.

She was walking past the Poseidon cabin when she found the gem. Glittering in the grass, Nerissa would have missed it if it wasn't for the obvious power she could feel emanating from it. Stooping down, Nerissa picked up the smooth gem, rubbing her fingers over it and watching the sunlight reflect off of it.

It didn't seem very special. It was seagreen in color—the same shade of the flower ties Nerissa had tied around the base of her pigtails. But there was something about it...

Nerissa shrugged, then tucked it into her pocket. "I'll ask Chiron about it later."

-x-x-x-

Later, at dinner, Percy Jackson wandered over to where Nerissa was sitting at the Hermes table.

"Oh, hey, Percy."

"Hi. How was your summer?"

"The usual."

"I see. Hey, I was wondering...I have a theory about who your parent might be."

Nerissa jerked her head up. "What?"

"Yeah." Percy scuffed his foot on the ground. "You see...and don't get mad at me, anyone, I hope...I was thinking your Olympian parent might be...um...Poseidon."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. Then, "_What_ in _Hades_ are you suggesting? That your dad messed up so badly he had two children? Not possible."

Percy sighed. "Well, I don't like the idea, but it's the family resemblance that makes me wonder. Black hair, seagreen eyes...it's just...weird."

Nerissa rolled her eyes. "Percy, you're missing a major fact."

"What?"

"The prophecy. If I was a child of the Big Three, something major would have happened to me already because I'm past 16—I'm 18. Nothing overtly major has happened. On the other hand, you're a claimed child, and you go on some crazy adventure every year."

"Well, maybe you have to be claimed. And maybe he didn't claim you because..."

Nerissa jabbed a finger in his chest. "Do _not_ even think about going there, Jackson. Do not."

Percy bowed his head and defeat, and shuffled off. Nerissa continued to fiddle absently with the small hook-and-catch closure she'd found on the floor of Cabin 11—no doubt fallen off some clothing item from the camp store.

_In. Out. In. Out. These work so easily. Wish my life was so simple._

Feeling miserable, Nerissa dropped the clasp on the table and buried her face in her arms.


	3. Stone

**Chapter 2: **Stone

**Author's Notes: **Crazy time again. I fixed all of my formatting. Darn you, , why must you eat my formatting...

Also, major change I suppose. This story now takes place right before Percy hops off in BotL. I realized that I was having some difficulties making it all work as post-BotL. So these events run parallel to those, which is why you probably won't be seeing much of Percy or Annabeth (sorry).

-x-x-x-

Several days passed. Nerissa forgot all about the mysterious stone, simply shoving it into a dark corner of her bag. Monotony soon became evident in her daily life and, catching herself at it, Nerissa decided to break the routine by choosing to go for a walk in the woods early in the morning before breakfast, rather than doing some early archery practice.

Walking under the trees, Nerissa felt as though there was a presence behind her, following the crunch of her footsteps on the dirt. Swinging around quickly, however, there was nobody, and the feeling disappeared.

Furrowing her brow, Nerissa started to walk again, and the presence returned. She stopped, feeling apprehensive.

"Who's there?"

But the shadow of a person disappeared at her words, and never came again.

-x-x-x-

Nerissa was just heading back along the path when she ran into Sophia, who immediately grinned and hurried over.

"Nerissa!"

Rolling her eyes a little, Nerissa smiled as Sophia drew near. "What is it?"

"Nerissa, I have very exciting news..." Sophia commented in a sing-song voice. And at that, Nerissa had to stifle a laugh. 'Exciting news' for Sophia either involved a cute boy or fashion.

"Well, what is it?"

Sophia hopped up and down. "There's a new camper in my cabin!"

"Since when is that exciting news? It happens every summer."

Sophia drooped, and Nerissa winced. "Sorry."

Then the other girl perked up, green eyes shining. "Oh! I almost forgot. I overheard Chiron talking about you. He said...he said he thinks he might know who your parent is."

Nerissa didn't linger after that. She shot down the path and sprinted towards the Big House, leaving Sophia blinking at her.

-x-x-x-

"I see. So, Sophia Fairbairn overhead me talking to Mr. D. And you also felt something strange in the woods."

Nerissa nodded eagerly. "Yes! So I'm wondering, who do you think my parent is?"

Chiron shifted uncomfortably. "Well...please don't be disappointed...because I believe Percy suggested it last night."

"Oh my gods. WHY does everyone think it's Poseidon? What if I got my hair and eyes from my mortal parent? Genetics still happen on that side too, don't they? ARGH!" Nerissa felt like grabbing Chiron by the shoulder and shaking him, but upon reflection, that seemed like a bad idea.

"Nerissa, it's the only clue we have."

"I'll just find my parent on my own if this keeps up!"

"You're not allowed to leave, remember? You'll have to wait."

Nerissa frowned, feeling resentment welling in her stomach. Then she had a brilliant idea. "I request permission to leave camp."

Chiron looked surprised. He'd never been asked this before. "What for? Well, I'm assuming I already know the answer."

"To search for my parents and history. I'm tired, so tired, of waiting for an answer, Chiron. I have to find it."

"That doesn't exactly qualify as a quest, Nerissa. I can only let you leave on a quest, and I doubt the Oracle will tell you anything. So, I'm afraid...no. I can't let you leave, especially now. It's far too dangerous."

There was a dreadful silence that swallowed the world whole, and turned it gray. Then, tears stinging her eyes, Nerissa ran off the porch.

-x-x-x-

Afternoon came in a blaze of light. Nerissa spent it trying to take her mind off of Chiron's refusal to let her leave. But, finally, during the afternoon break, Nerissa had another brilliant idea.

She sought out Sophia, who was just coming back from the arts cabin with the rest of Aphrodite's children. Nerissa ambushed her and pulled her behind a tree.

"Nerissa! What the-" Sophia started to shout, but the aforementioned clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! We can't let anybody hear us!" she hissed.

Sophia frowned, and pushed Nerissa's hand away. "Okay," she whispered, "but what do you want?"

"I'm sneaking out tonight. I want you to go with me."

Sophia looked excited. "On a quest?"

"No. I'm leaving to go find my parents. But it's like a quest."

"Oh! Of course. Exciting! I think I'll go with you."

"Good. Let's go make some plans."

-x-x-x-

It seemed almost too easy, sneaking out. Sophia flitted from the Aphrodite cabin to the Hermes cabin, and woke Nerissa up by tapping on the window near her bunk. A backpack was strapped over her shoulders.

Nerissa climbed out of bed as quietly as possible, with her own backpack. Tiptoeing over the sleeping people on the floor, she was able to open up the door with only the slightest creak, then run with Sophia to the eaves of the woods. There they dodged in and out of the shadows, until they were able to reach the beach.

The Moon was full, casting a silver stain on the waves. Nerissa looked at it, and smiled. She was finally going to find her parents. She could feel it.

Then, Sophia started tugging her sleeves. "Issy! Who is that?" she hissed, pointing down the beach. Following the path, Nerissa was able to see it, too—a shadowed figure walking towards them on the sand. And there it was again—the feeling of the presence from earlier.

"I don't want to find out. Come on!" Nerissa started running along the beach, Sophia close behind.

Ten minutes later, it seemed as though they'd lost the person. Nerissa dropped onto the sand. She hated running.

Then she felt it, again, only this time, it came from her bag. Frowning, Nerissa dug around, then her hand touched the stone she'd forgotten about, all the way at the bottom.

Curling her fingers around it, Nerissa pulled it out, and stared.

It was glowing.

Then a person walked straight out of the water towards them.

"Nerissa."

"Who..."

The figure resolved into that of a woman. She smiled gently at Nerissa.

"I am here to take you to your parent."


	4. Memory

**Chapter 3: Memory**

**Author's Notes: **This has been a really prolific few weeks for writing, I think, because I've been able to get a lot done. This story is progressing very quickly, and that makes me quite happy! Oh, and thanks to bubblegum11 for following the story!

-x-x-x-

"Who...who are you?" Nerissa asked, feeling bewildered and faint. "How can I trust you?"

The woman reached down and took Nerissa's hand. She pressed a piece of paper into it. "That will explain things. But don't read it yet. And how can you trust me? I am a Nereid. We've always been friendly to you. I was personally sent by your parent. Now, come on. We must hurry."

Nerissa still felt dazed, but she waved to Sophia, and they were led to the water's edge. Of course, then Sophia realized something. "We can't breathe underwater, if that's where you're taking us."

The Nereid was quick to answer. "It's all been figured out. You will be perfectly safe. Now, come on."

It was definitely very strange to be able to just walk under the waves, and not worry about having to breathe. But both girls were able to breathe just fine.

Several yards under, three large seahorses were swimming around. The Nereid took the reins of one, and gestured to the girls to take the others. Nerissa decided it was even odder to be riding a seahorse, but she sat on the back of one.

Then they shot off. Water swirled quickly around them as they descended further underneath the waves. Soon, all light disappeared, and they were surrounded by absolute darkness, except for a faint glow that seemed to surround the Nereid.

Time passed by in a blur. Nerissa wondered how long they'd been swimming. It didn't seem like that long, but surely it must have been several hours...

A brighter glow appeared, breaking through the darkness. Nerissa felt her stomach swoop when she saw what caused it.

_The hall of Poseidon. No...I don't want this._

The Nereid pulled her seahorse up in front of an archway flanked by carved figures of fish. "Please go in. I'll take your horses."

Sophia and Nerissa disembarked. The Nereid headed off, and the two girls were left alone. Nerissa couldn't move, until Sophia seized her hand and pulled her towards the archway.

There were glass doors. Sophia managed to pull them open easily, and together, they went inside. The odd thing about the water was that none of it seemed to wash inside, defying all physics. The water level instead gently grew lower until they were walking on the floor.

The hall was filled with a blue light. There were windows that looked out on the ocean all over the place, and elegant columns that held up a low roof. The place was very open, and instead of many corridors, glass doors were left open that led to other rooms.

It was quiet. Nerissa walked in a little ways, then stopped. "I don't know what to do."

Sophia didn't answer. She was in awe.

They stood like that for a while, then there was an evident swishing sound, coming towards them. A tall, graceful lady walked out from around a corner. She wore a flowing blue gown, and had a silver circlet around her head. With a start, Nerissa noticed that her long, blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails, just like her.

This lady stopped in front of them. "...Nerissa. I'm so glad to see you."

"Who are you?"

She hesitated, then spoke. "I am Amphitrite. Your mother."

A hole seemed to open in the floor and pulled them in, just as it had in the Big House. Nerissa couldn't speak. She couldn't even remember her name.

Finally, she was able to choke out, "Amphitrite...the consort of Poseidon. I remember now." Amphitrite nodded.

"But why?" Sophia spoke up. "I would have thought you'd be faithful to Poseidon."

Amphitrite pulled at a strand of her hair. "Well...yes. His unfaithfulness did bother me. But...I got over it. And...then I decided that I wanted a child of my own. You are my only surviving child, Nerissa. This makes you more important to me then anybody else. Remember that."

Nerissa mulled over this in her head. Then she thought of something.

"Why did it take you so long to claim me, mother?"

Amphitrite hesitated. Then, at length, she finally spoke. "I don't know. I don't know. I wish I did."

Throughout this exchange, Sophia had been scuffing her foot on the floor, but now she spoke up. "Who was the Nereid? She seems to have been very important."

"She is Kai, my personal assistant, although we've been friends since she was born. That's why I sent her to find you. I trust her the most."

So far, it all made at least half-sense to Nerissa, but she still had something to ask.

"If you're my mother...where is my father? Who was he?"

"He...he died the day after you were born, Nerissa."

There was a static sound in Nerissa's ears as Amphitrite continued, looking pained.

"He'd been driving home on a cliff side road, and was slammed into by someone who'd lost control of their car. Both of them went over the cliff."

-x-x-x-

_I see. So...my mother is Amphitrite. And my father...my father is dead._

Nerissa started gloomily into a glass of grape juice as memories began to flicker through her mind, like an aged, yellowed film.

_"Jane, are you my real mother?"_

_Nerissa at 5 years old, sitting at the table with her adoptive mother, both of them finger painting._

_Jane winced. She was already mulling over that? She didn't want to have to explain that now. Not yet. So, she said the obvious thing. "Of course I am, dear."_

_Nerissa looked at her accusingly. "You're lying, Jane! I know you are." The little girl started to sniffle. "Brian calls you Mom, but I don't, you've always told me to just call you Jane. And you aren't anything like me at all! I'm not stupid! I'm not!" she shrieked, stamping a foot, tears spurting from her eyes. "So why won't you tell me?"_

_"Nerissa..."_

_But the girl ran out of the room, crying._

And then there had been that time...

_"Hey, Bywater!"_

_Nerissa at 9, standing in the corner of the playground, looking sullen. "Don't call me that! Call me Nerissa."_

_One of the three kids—two boys and a girl—that had walked over sneered. "Well, Bywater's your name, isn't it? It's your last name."_

_"I don't care. Call me Nerissa."_

_"And why not?" prodded the girl. "Is it because you're adopted, freak?"_

_"I'm not a freak!"_

_"Well obviously your parents thought you were, because otherwise they wouldn't have gotten rid of you!"_

Nerissa looked at the carving behind the table she sat at. Sophia was beside her, equally silent, but she reached out a hand to squeeze her friend's shoulder.

_4 years later, at 13—standing the window, looking out onto the street below._

_"How long have you known I was a half-blood Jane?"_

_The woman hesitated. "I've always known. I could tell as soon as I met you."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me?"_

_"To protect you. Nerissa, you don't understand how dangerous being a demigod is."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I am one, Nerissa. I am a daughter of Hermes."_

_"Oh." Nerissa looked at her hands._

_"How come I've always been kept in the dark?"_

And how much she would love to still be in the dark now.


	5. Sandwich

**Chapter 4: Sandwich**

**Author's Notes: **this chapter is drastically lame but I had to write something. Thai kept bothering me.

-x-x-x-

It was some time later that Amphitrite returned to where the two girls had been sitting. Sophia was slumped over the counter, asleep. Nerissa was amusing herself by drawing pictures in the thin layer of sand scattered over it.

"I think I've managed to convince Kai," the goddess said, sitting next to Nerissa.

"Convince her of what?" the latter said, immediately suspicious. What would Kai need convincing of?

"To go with you."

"Where?"

"...somewhere."

"That's dodging the question!"

Amphitrite sighed. "Look, Kai gave you a paper, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, she did," Nerissa responded, recalling the slip of paper she had hurriedly shoved into her pocket.

"Well, read that on the way. You'll find out." Amphitrite turned her attention to Sophia. "Your friend...Sophia, right? Aphrodite's kid?" At Nerissa's nod, she continued. "...she has the same color hair as me. This is bizarre."

Nerissa was a little surprised. She'd been expecting some deep, introspective comment. "Um...you're right." Leaning over, she poked Sophia in the head, who jerked upright with a shriek.

"No! Not that cheap stuff!"

-x-x-x-

When Nerissa, Sophia, and Kai surfaced, the Sun was just beginning to rise, rosy and pink, in the east, its light dancing teasingly on the gentle waves. Looking at Kai, Nerissa remembered something.

"Kai, how can you go with us to wherever we're supposed to go? You're a Nereid. Don't you need to be in the water?"

"Amphitrite is an enchantress of sorts. She's given me an allowance to travel on land, but I have to drink sea water, of which I have plenty."

"Oh," Nerissa commented, but her mind was wandering again. She thought specifically about the letter that she'd read while on the way back to the surface.

_Dear Nerissa..._

"So...where are we going?" Sophia asked, adjusting the straps on her backpack.

"We're going to go find something that belonged to Nerissa's father. It's very important to Amphitrite. It was with Nerissa's father when he crashed, so we need to find where that happened and search for it in that area."

"Ooh. Sounds hard."

_I'm so sorry I've never spoken with you, or claimed you..._

"Where do you think we should start?" Sophia asked, as they walked down the beach and towards where Kai claimed there was a bus stop.

"Well, first we're going to find the only witness of the crash—he was an old man, but I believe he's still alive."

_I believe I was afraid, so afraid. After all, I wasn't supposed to have a child. It would make a terrible hypocrite._

There was indeed a bus stop. Nerissa and Sophia sat on the bench while Kai handled the tickets.

"Are you excited, Nerissa?" Sophia asked. The other could only nod slightly.

_I know you will detest me for that. But that's why I'm asking you to go on this journey._

Sophia poked Nerissa's arm. "Here, have a granola bar. You've gotta be hungry."

Nerissa accepted it and quietly nibbled on it.

_The thing that your father had...was very special. To both me and you. It was a companion piece to the stone you found._

Several minutes later, the bus pulled up. The three got on (Kai wrinkling her nose at the exhaust smoke) and sat down near the back.

_I'm not quite sure as to the nature of the stone. It's an aquamarine, and your father said he'd found it sitting in a thrift store. But he's been able to use it to tell what happens to members of his family—just by holding it, he could know your physical state at the time. It was remarkable._

The bus pulled, lurching and groaning, away from the curb, and started to roll down the street.

_The stone was in two pieces, so he gave one half to me. It was the stone that let me know he'd gotten into an accident. I'd been holding it the moment it happened._

Soon they were rolling along the country roads. Nerissa looked out the window while Sophia and Kai chatted animatedly.

_That's why the stone is so important to me. I want you and I to be able to know what's happening to each other. _

"Nerissa? Nerissa?"

_I don't want to be like the other gods and goddesses, who leave their children alone. I want to be your mother._

"Nerissa?"

Nerissa was finally brought out of her reverie by Sophia shaking her. "You need to eat something. You look like you're going to pass out. You packed some food, right?"

"Oh...yes, I did." Nerissa reached into her backpack and rummaged around, pulling out a slightly squished sandwich. Unwrapping it, she commented, "Amphitrite seems different from what I expected."

"Of course," Kai commented. "You know, she used to be a major goddess. However she eventually relinquished some of her powers, most of it when she married Poseidon."

Nerissa chewed and swallowed. "If I'm not mistaken, Amphitrite wanted to remain a maiden forever, didn't she? So when Poseidon came near her she ran away and hid until that dolphin, what was his name again, came and asked her to return. So she did and they got married and had a kid named Triton."

Kai nodded. "Delphinus, the King of the Dolphins. Yes, that's how it happened."

Contemplating that, Nerissa thought of something. "Did Amphitrite ever regret that decision?"

"Often. That's what led her to desire a demigod child so badly, actually, although for her exact reasons, I'll never know."

"Oh."

Nerissa felt depressed at that. She wanted a demigod child because of her marital status? And she wanted to be a real mother? How, if she'd ignored her apparently much-desired child for 18 years?

But rather then think about such depressing tangled webs, Nerissa instead focused on eating her squished sandwich.


	6. Imprinted

**Chapter 5: Imprinted**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was depressing enough to write. In fact, it was so depressing that I decided to leave the other part of it for chapter 6. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this one.

-x-x-x-

Several hours and one bus transfer later, the group was in Maryland, in some godforsaken town on the coast. Specifically, standing in front of a tall, forbidding house that looked like it had been pulled right out of a horror movie.

Covered with cracked brown siding, ivy grew wild, hanging in curtains. The Victorian-style porch was sagging, and birds nested on the roof. The windows were cracked and dirty and broken, and the doors were covered in tape. The whole place was neglected and dusty and old, reeking of sadness.

"Um, are you sure this is the place, Kai?" Sophia asked, looking up at the house. "I mean, he could be living in one of those respectable houses down at the bottom of the hill." She pointed to the trim neighborhood below. "Besides, I heard someone say the place was haunted."

The Nereid rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Since when do ghosts scare you? Besides, I'm sure he lives here, I asked. The people say that yes, he lives here."

Nerissa gulped. "Umm, sure. Let's just get this over with, please."

So they walked up the path and up the short steps onto the porch (which creaked so loudly that they all braced themselves for it to fall in), and Sophia knocked loudly on the door.

They waited a moment, but nothing happened, so Sophia knocked again, louder, and they were greeted with the door falling open.

Sophia's mouth fell open, and Nerissa doubled over laughing. "I think that means 'Come in,'" she choked out. "Besides, he might not be able to hear us, and if he's died in the night or something, then nobody will care."

"You're positive, Issy, real positive," Sophia muttered as she stepped inside.

The inside was not at all better than the outside. It was dusty and the heat was a thick, stifling blanket. Cobwebs hung dusty and silvery and old across the furniture. A staircase led to upstairs.

"Hello?" Sophia called, voice trembling slightly, as they headed up the creaking stairs. But no ghostly reply echoed out of the rooms.

They walked in silence for some time, the floor creaking and billowing dust. Then, there was a dead end that branched off in either direction.

Cautiously, Nerissa looked around the left corner, while Sophia and Kai stood close behind. A dry air blew down the hallway, bringing a gust of leaves that rattled dryly at them.

"I think we should go this way," Nerissa said, trying to sound brave. But the truth was, she was scared mindless at what truths she may learn if she traveled this way.

However, Nerissa walked down the hallway, her friends behind.

At the end of the hallway was a door that was open. A meek light glowed within. So someone was here.

"Hello?" Nerissa asked, standing in the doorway.

The inside of the room was decrepit and old. The shades had been drawn and it was lit by candles. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling, and what furniture there was had been shoved into dark corners.

Hunched up in an armchair was and old man, looking out the window. He was wrinkled and pale and his hair was a dusty white carpet, but his eyes still glimmered with intelligence and life.

Hearing Nerissa's voice, he turned around to look at her.

"Ah. So...it's you, I'm guessing."

Ignoring the girl's surprise, the man stood up, creakily and slow. But he straightened up to look straight at her.

"Nerissa Bywater. You know, I knew you'd be coming."

Nerissa was able to recover herself enough to stammer, "H-how?"

"I'm the son of Apollo, the god of prophecies. I knew you would eventually come to see me. Please, come inside."

Nerissa did so, followed by Sophia and Kai. Once everyone was settled as comfortably as they could be, the man spoke again.

"I suppose you're looking for a stone. One that matches one you have, Nerissa."

She nodded weakly. "Yes, we are. Do you have-"

The man cut her off. "No, I don't. I didn't know what it was. I sold it in a pawn shop. I didn't know it belonged to the man in the car accident until I had the dream of you coming here."

Nerissa's face fell. "So...I guess I should leave then. You don't have it, after all."

He studied her face intently before speaking again. "You're correct."

An intense feeling of disappointment was welling in Nerissa. They had come all the way to Maryland to try and find the accompanying stone, but all they had found was this decrepit old man, who had gotten rid of it for a little cash.

Resigned, Nerissa said, softly, "I see...," and then turned, and started to walk away, but she was stopped by the man, saying, "Nerissa. I need to tell you something."

"What?" Nerissa asked softly, feeling fragile as she turned towards him.

But she could hardly recognize the man. It was as though shadows had grabbed his face with long bony fingers and twisted it in a way so that he was no longer the lonely old man living in a dilapidated mansion, but instead a shade, someone from Hades' domain, someone horrible and frightening. His voice seemed to rasp as he spoke.

"I know more about you than you know, Nerissa Bywater. How your adoptive family and friends who knew about you had to make exceptions for you. How much everyone struggled to keep you safe and happy."

Nerissa stared. _What? What is he talking about? Why is he telling me this? Does he hate me?_

Then the worst part came.

"You have been nothing but a burden to others since the day you were born. Can you not see that?"

Sophia—thank the gods for Sophia—would not have that. She grabbed Nerissa's arm and pulled her out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the glaring sunlight.

But the damage had been done, and those words were imprinted on Nerissa's memory.


	7. Betrayed

**Chapter 6: Betrayed**

**Author's Note: **Whee excitement. I'm afraid this story is rather pointless and weird for some reason. T.T But I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I believe it is depressing and exciting. To everyone who's reviewed, watched, and/or favorited this story or me because of this, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. And remember, don't be afraid to extend some concrit. D

-x-x-x-

"Here, Nerissa, here's your bag," Sophia said, poking Nerissa and handing the bag to her. Then she also sat down on the bench beside her friend, looking at her with concern.

Nerissa was looking at her feet, swinging her legs back and forth dejectedly. She looked lost, haunted, and confused. Sophia lowered her head, and turned her eyes to her own feet.

"You know, Nerissa...you shouldn't listen to him," Sophia said softly. "You don't know him. You don't even know his name. He doesn't know you."

"I...I know. I know that," Nerissa said, her voice dead and flat, a monotone statement. "But it's true. Gods dammit, Sophia, it's true." Her voice broke.

Sophia had only ever heard Nerissa swear when she was very upset, and it only gave her a glimpse into how upset Nerissa was at the moment. And she couldn't deal with that. So instead, Sophia focused on watching an ant toil across the hot cement sidewalk.

She didn't know that Nerissa was also watching the ant, but instead of just staring at it, Nerissa's mind was at work in its own wandering fashion.

_I wonder if the heat of the sidewalk hurts the ant? It has to, it's so hot. I wonder if it has a family. I wonder if that ant ever fights with anyone. I wonder-_

Her thoughts were cut of by Kai saying, sharply, "Come on, let's go. I got us bus tickets to West Virginia."

Sophia stood quickly, but Nerissa stood slowly, feeling as though her bones were aching, and she was so worn out with her own dark thoughts.

They filed silently onto the bus. Sophia and Nerissa sat in one seat, but Kai distanced herself from them, sitting instead at the top of the bus while they sat in the back. Sophia thought it strange, but Nerissa didn't notice at all. She wasn't noticing anything.

It was a very silent ride. A very awful silence that made Sophia shrink down inside herself, and wonder what was wrong with her friend over such a small comment, as horrible as it might have been.

When they finally disembarked, it was very early morning. The stars wheeled overhead and the moon was a lucid crescent in the sky, phantasmal and forbidding. Nerissa glanced at it, then resumed shuffling her feet along.

Kai led them to the outskirts of the small city they'd arrived in. There was a house there, too, only this one wasn't at all like the one in Maryland. It was clean and welcoming and the windows were full of a warm, bright light.

The Nereid knocked lightly on the door. Nerissa scuffed her shoes while Sophia looked around interestedly. A few moments later, the door was opened by a smiling woman. She looked her visitors up and down, and continued to smile. "Oh! You're here! Please come in!"

They stepped into a hallway full of light. The woman led them into an open room, where a man and three children—two boys and a girl—were playing a board game. "Wait here a minute," the woman said. "I'll go get Nadia." She walked past her family, bent down to say something to them (they had been staring at their visitors) and continued past up a set of stairs.

Nerissa looked around, eyes wide, especially at the children and their father, who were now seemingly ignoring the trio in their kitchen. _Is this...how a family is supposed to function? _She couldn't remember anything having ever been this peaceful. Sure, her adoptive family was nice, but things had never been _happy,_ because there was always the danger of monsters attacking them, or Nerissa being injured or killed...

Sophia poked Nerissa sharply. "Hey, Issy, don't look so sad," she said, pleadingly. "I can't stand you looking like that."

Kai looked at Sophia disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. Sophia looked back warily.

The woman was returning. Behind her was trailing an older woman, who looked severe and hawkish.

"Here's Nadia, Kai," the woman said. Then she swept over to her family and spoke to them. They whispered back and forth for a bit—neither Nerissa nor Sophia could hear—but then the children and the man stood and walked outside with the woman.

The woman—Nadia—looked at the two demigods angrily, but she smiled at Kai. "So you're here. Then we should get started."

Nadia started walking in a wide ring around the group. "So these are the two demigods—Sophia and Nerissa—right?" She paused in her path and looked at the girls. Sophia looked back through narrowed eyes. Why did this woman know about them?

"Yes. Sophia is a daughter of Aphrodite. And Nerissa is Amphitrite's."

"Aphrodite and Amphitrite? I thought they would have been the children of stronger gods, Kai," Nadia scolded as she walked around them.

Sophia, feeling very mistrustful of this woman, backed up close to Nerissa and grabbed her hand, in case they had to run.

Kai looked straight at Nadia. "How much stronger did you want, Nadia? Aphrodite is one of the Olympians, and she's stronger than you know. And Amphitrite is powerful as well, not to mention that she is Poseidon's consort." She cleared her throat. "Both of these girls are powerful."

"Yes, you may be right in that. Maybe they will work..." Nadia professed as she walked around them in her circle. "After all, they were easy prey. I just wish you'd told me who Nerissa's parent was earlier. And you should have told me earlier about Sophia's parentage. Then I could have told you whether I wanted to deal with them or not."

"There was no time to think of that, and you know that."

Sophia broke in. "What is going on?!" she cried in frustration. "What do you want us for?"

Nadia laughed harshly. "Little girl, I am an associate of Kronos, and so is Kai. I told her that I would need a demigod with a fairly powerful parent."

Nerissa gasped. Then she looked up at Kai, despairingly. "What...what for?"

Kai glared at her. "That is not for you to know."

"Either way," Nadia said, sounding annoyed and taking the conversation back under her wing, "you have the choice to either join us peacefully, or for me to drag you forcefully."

"No," Nerissa snarled, sounding strong for the first time in a long time. And Sophia understood why—Nerissa hated Kronos supporters, and for a very good reason.

"No. I will not be joining you."

Sophia, taking the cue, tightened her grip around Nerissa's hand, and they broke into a run towards the door they could see beyond. Nerissa flung it open and they ran outside, onto a deck. But to their dismay, it was rather high up—and there were no steps leading down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Nadia and Kai were advancing towards them, and the girls were being shuffled into a corner. The door had been left open, however, and Nerissa, seeing that, yanked Sophia forward and shoved Nadia out of the way. The blond slammed the door behind her and they skittered around the corner into the kitchen, heading for the front door, but they found that it had been blocked by a heavy dresser—they would have no time to move that. Nerissa wondered, vaguely, if the woman they'd seen had put it there.

A flight of steps led upstairs. The girls ran up them as they heard the door leading to the deck open. They ran to the door at the end of the hallway, opened it, slipped inside, and Nerissa locked it.

They were in what was apparently the master bedroom. It looked onto the backyard. Nerissa, breathing heavily, noticed something glowing on the dresser next to the window, and headed shakily towards it.

_This must be Nadia's room, not the parent's, _is what Sophia was thinking as she looked around. Things that were obviously Greek cluttered the space.

Meanwhile, Nerissa realized that the glowing thing on the dresser matched the stone that she had slipped into her pocket. Pulling it out, she could see that it was glowing.

"I've found the other half, Sophia," she breathed, grabbing it. But before Sophia could reply, they heard the others coming upstairs—and they were at a dead end. There was only a narrow hallway, and the women wouldn't fall for the pushing again.

The window was opened, and Nerissa thought, for just an instant, that she could hear running water. Drawing in a sharp breath, she dashed to it.

Sure enough, the floor-length window overlooked a large decorative pond. Sophia, standing next to her, saw the look on Nerissa's face, and immediately protested.

"No, Nerissa! We can't do what Percy always does! That pond can't be big enough! What if we miss?"

"Eight feet," Nerissa breathed. "Garden ponds like that are always eight feet deep. And we have to try, Sophia," Nerissa said, pleadingly. "It's either that or go with Nadia."

The door was opening, and Nerissa decided that she would have to make Sophia's decision for her. She grabbed the smaller girl, kicked out the screen, clambered up the short sill, hugged Sophia to her, and leaped, praying fervently that Amphitrite would help her land in the pond.

And the goddess listened. It was almost as if the water was reaching up for them, and then they crashed through the surface. Nerissa feet skimmed the rocks, and a fish that had been swimming in the pond skimmed her ankle as it darted away, frightened.

Nerissa kicked them up forcefully, through the murky water and algae. Once they surfaced, she swam to the edge managed to pull herself out (and helped Sophia clamber out). Then she ran, ran faster then she ever had before, towards the shadow of a huge maple tree near the edge of the yard, hoping that Kai wouldn't be able to tell where'd they gone or see them before they reached safety.

Fate was on their side. Nerissa pushed Sophia, with her lighter hair and skin, behind her as they crouched under the tree. In the distance, she could see the taller form of the Nereid next to the stooped figure of Nadia. But they didn't seem to be able to figure out where'd they'd gone. Kai pointed to the pond, but shrugged. So she knew they'd jumped into the pond, but didn't know where they'd gone afterwards?

The pair waited with bated breath until the women disappeared from the window, and then sneaked stealthily along the edge of the yard until they reached the road, where they broke into a run again.

Finally, the girls reached what appeared to be a gas station. Sophia was perfectly aware of how horrible the two of them must look, dripping with water, coated in algae, and carrying two dripping backpacks. This distressed her so much that she refused to go inside, so Nerissa, rolling her eyes, marched inside and asked where they could find a shower.

The cashier directed them towards a small motel. (Apparently a lot of people passed by while on the road.) Gratefully, the two showered and washed there at a small cost. Then, with much thanks, they shuffled across the street to a sleazy fast-food place.

Sinking into the hard vinyl seat, the reality of what had just happened slammed full force into Nerissa.

"Oh, gods, Sophia. We've been betrayed."


	8. City

**Chapter 7: City**

**Author's Notes: **I will be revising this story, or at least the earlier chapters, and maybe this one. I realized that the later chapters I had planned and some parts even written did not match up with the rest of the story, and I liked the later chapters more, so they were staying. I guess it's because earlier ideas from Way Back When were held over.

More love and huggles to my reviewers. :-)

-x-x-x-

The rays of the Sun were lancing through the clouds when Nerissa was awoken by someone poking her sharply in the ribs.

Startled awake, she saw that it was Sophia, looking urgent. "We've gotta go, I saw Kai and Nadia," she hissed. Nerissa sat up.

The two girls had spent the night at the bus stop. It most certainly wasn't what they imagined, but they wanted to save their money so they could get back to Camp.

Now they were fleeing the bus stop, as Sophia had seen the two women at the grocery store nearby. They headed to a street tucked away in between several buildings, where Nerissa said, "Sophia," so softly Sophia almost didn't hear her name being called.

She turned to face Nerissa. "What's up, Issy?"

Nerissa hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she should say this or not, but thens he finally spoke. "I don't think I should go back to camp yet."

Sophia, surprised, asked, "Why? I thought you really wanted to get back?" It was true, Nerissa had said so last night.

"I...I can't explain why. But I just feel like I need to go see Jane and the rest. Go home."

"Home" to Nerissa was not the place she shared in Des Moines. It was the small home on Sycamore Street in Muscatine, Iowa, where Nerissa had lived with her adoptive family before moving out almost as soon as she turned 18. Sophia winced at the memory of that move.

Sophia tried to debate with her. "We can't, Nerissa, we can't go there."

But Nerissa was adamant. "We must. If we do not go there, then I refuse to leave here. I'll let myself be found by Kai and Nadia."

Sophia looked her over, and knew that look quite well. Nerissa would not be moved.

"Okay then. Muscatine it is."

-x-x-x-

"That was a horrible bus ride," Sophia complained, rubbing her back as they walked down the quiet neighborhood street.

"Oh, be quiet, Sophia," Nerissa replied, feeling tired of hearing it, mostly because she felt just as sore.

The pair was now in Muscatine, Iowa, after quite a bit of time spent on a bus. Now there were on Sycamore Street, heading towards Nerissa's childhood home. Nerissa was apprehensive. How would she be received? Surely not well. She'd abandoned them, after all.

Walking up to the door, Nerissa drew her hand back, paused, then slowly decided to ring the doorbell instead of knock. It was only a small way of distancing herself from them, and she knew why she'd done it. Nerissa was no longer a part of this family.

A few moments later, the door was opened, revealing a motherly-looking woman with short-cropped brown hair and warm brown eyes. She paled, then her face broke into a smile, as if she had never been this happy before.

"Nerissa...oh my gods, Nerissa!" she cried, flinging the storm door open and enveloping the girl before she had a chance to protest.

"Oh, I've missed you so much...I've been so worried...camp told me you left..."

_Ooh, so the messengers beat us,_ Sophia thought, wincing inwardly.

Nerissa, meanwhile, felt not distance, but a weight being pulled from her chest. She felt a homecoming, a deeper connection to this woman, Jane, then she had ever felt in the company of Amphitrite. Her willpower to stay distant melted, and she began to cry.

"Ja-Jane I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have left but I had to, I had to..."

Sophia was an onlooker on this emotional scene quietly, so she was the first to notice someone she recognized as Michael appear at the door as well.

"Mom, what's going on—oh look who's showed her face around here again. Little Miss Waterbucket!"

Michael was smiling and even though he'd never admit it, Sophia was sure he was glad. Nerissa, meanwhile, was suddenly her old self around her brother. She pulled away from her mother, nose running, and stuck her tongue out at Michael.

"Well _pffft_ to you, Mikey-bikey," she retorted, before moving inside. "Anyways Jane let's talk. Is Alex home?"

"Yeah," Jane said, waving to Sophia to come inside and closing the door. "Nerissa, you've got a lot to explain..."

Nerissa faltered in her movement, before resuming them. "I will explain. Now."

-x-x-x-

Night drew around the house. After Nerissa had explained everything about what had happened in their adventure, the group converged in the living room, where a movie had been put on. Jane announced that earlier in the week she'd invited an elderly couple to come visit them for dinner, and they would be coming today, so Nerissa offered to help Jane with dinner. Sophia was left alone to fend for herself in the living room with Michael and Alex, Nerissa's adoptive father.

Finally, it was dinner time. The doorbell rang. Sophia ran to open up, but Nerissa beat her to it.

And upon opening it, the door revealed...

Nadia and the old man.

"Oh my gods," Nerissa breathed, taking a step back, heart pounding.

Nadia smiled a predatory smile. "May I come in, dear Nerissa?"

"JANE!" Sophia screamed, backing up, as Nadia and the man advanced.

Jane hurried into the room, followed by Michael and Alex. "What's wrong?"

"These...these are the people that wanted to hurt us..." Nerissa responded, considerably more calm, although she was just as frightened.

The old man smiled just as wickedly. "Oh, I don't want to hurt you...I just wanted to have dinner with your family with my wife..."

"Wife?" Nerissa asked in shock, eyes widening, but the man wasn't finished.

"Oh, and finish what should have been finished a long time ago, of course."

The man drew a knife from beneath his coat, and Nerissa and Sophia could see it was of celestial bronze. That would never hold up against their own mortal weapons, or what they could use...and their demigod weapons were in Nerissa's bedroom, upstairs and at the end of the hallway...too far away.

They would have to try and run.

Before they could even react, though, the man swung, catching a glancing blow on Nerissa's arm. She cried in pain but still ran, slamming Nadia out of the way, running into the street, pounding the pavement. Behind her was Sophia, the faster runner, who soon caught up, and they could hear Nadia and the man following too.

The chase went on for seemingly forever, until they ran into a park that faced the Mississippi River. There, the girls stopped to catch their breaths, and they heard Nadia shout.

"Do you know why Cody and I are after you?"

They gave no response, shrinking instead into the shadow of the trees.

"Because that's what we were told to do. 'Kill the Bywater girl. And the Fairbairn girl, if she refuses to give up her friend.'"

Nerissa stared, and Sophia did too. _They only want Nerissa...and expect me to give her up?_

"So think of it this way, Fairbairn. You're safe if you just give her to us."

_Safe. Safe. Safe._

It was tempting. But then Nerissa grabbed her hand. "I know what you want to say. And I say, don't."

Sophia stared, and realized. Nerissa knew she was on the verge of letting her go?

But then she was proved wrong.

Nerissa stepped forward. "Kill me then."

"NO! No Issy!" Sophia screamed, because she knew that Nerissa was scared, she could see her trembling.

Moving forward, Nerissa broke into a run, trying to pass around them, but she didn't make it.

Viciously, Cody drove his knife in Nerissa, who screamed in pain, dragging it down and pulling it out, before running away with Nadia, while Nerissa collapsed to the ground, still screaming.

And then lay still.


	9. Hallelujah

**Chapter 8: **Hallelujah

"Oh my gods...Nerissa..."

The hoarse, whispered scream shattered the still air, breaking it to sharp pieces.

Sophia dropped to her knees beside her friend, grasping a long-fingered, elegant hand in hers. It was alarmingly chilly, and Sophia's breath caught in her throat. "Issy..."

"This is my fault."

Nerissa's voice was flat and hard, with no emotion in it whatsoever, and Sophia stared at her in disbelief.

Nerissa was lying flat on her back, blood beginning to pool around her from the horrible wound Sophia knew was in her back. Above them arched the sky, below them was the soft park grass. And nearby was the river, rolling along softly, the city lights shining on the muddy waves as a barge toiled its way towards the Lock and Dam slowly.

Sophia took this in, and to her it was a peaceful scene, but what was happening here was utterly devastating. Slowly, feeling almost numb, Sophia took out her cellphone from her pocket, and dialed 911.

"Hello? My...I need an ambulance. My friend's been stabbed." Sophia spoke calmly then, it seemed, but Nerissa knew her better. Years of practice gave Sophia a calm facade to strangers in all situations, but it wouldn't be long until emotion spilled over.

Sophia hung up the phone, visibly shaking. "They're...they're coming. You'll be okay, Issy. You'll be okay."

"That's not it."

There was a curtain in the air over everything. Sophia was beginning to feel panic, but she had to keep it down. This time she had to be the strong one in the face of death. This time...this time, she wouldn't be weak. But she knew Nerissa would never allow her to say that.

_Because that's her. And she just can't die. She's too good for that, so perfect. _

But Nerissa knew she wasn't perfect. She knew that she had things to answer for, knew the darkest secrets of her mind, things even now that she wouldn't say, even her as she lay dying. And still, she knew she had to get this out. Nerissa had a wish...she had a wish, something stemmed in hatred."

"I don't like it here in the city," Nerissa said again, voice faint and weak.

"But why, Issy? Why?"

"The glow. Lost in the glow. I don't know. I want to see the sky."

Sophia could tell she was starting to cry. "Be strong, Nerissa. Be strong. You'll survive. The city...you won't die in a place you hate. I know you won't. You'll die a long time from now, and you'll get Elysium, I know it. So please, don't act like this," she pleaded, voice breaking. _Where is the ambulance? Please hurry! She'll die if she loses more blood!_

_Oh, but she's so wrong! She doesn't know what's happening. Sophia...Sophia can never know._

Nerissa tightened her hand around Sophia's the best she could. She was fading, she wouldn't have time unless she spoke now.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

"Issy, but it is."

"Promise."

A single heartbeat. Their eyes met, and Sophia could see that they were almost growing fainter, as if they were losing light.

"I...I promise."

But Sophia longed to take them back, to scream that she didn't mean it afterwards, because those words released a girl named Nerissa from this world, and sent her on.

And after the last breath was drawn, after Sophia screamed Nerissa's name in raw pain, only then did she allow herself to let go of Nerissa's hand, and close her lids over ageless eyes, alone and waiting for the silent cacophony of ambulance lights.

-x-x-x-

Sophia stared listlessly at the sunrise in the east. Around her bustled people—police officers, paramedics, a firefighter, reporters. The lights of the emergency vehicles flashed in the same eerie silence Sophia had expected.

Presently a stretcher was rolled past. There was the outline of a form on it, covered with a white sheet. Sophia stared as it was slid into the back of an ambulance.

Then a person behind her said, "Excuse me, miss," and she jumped.

Turning around, Sophia saw a policeman. He held a small notebook and a pen. "You were the only person with Ms. Bywater at her death, correct?" Sophia nodded. "Okay. I need to ask you a few questions. First, I need your full name and age."

"Sophia Eve Fairbairn, 17."

"Okay," the officer said, scribbling in his pad. "And what was Ms. Bywater's age and full name?"

"She was 18..." Sophia's voice faltered, before she gave the name. Like a ghostly whisper, she could hear Nerissa saying she'd never had a middle name, that it had never been known and the Bywater family was loath to give her one, but something about it seemed wrong, so wrong.

The officer was looking at her expectantly. Sophia watched the ambulance as it pulled away from the curb, taking Nerissa's body, stealing away her friend...and somehow, she knew the unknown middle name.

"Nerissa Amphitrite Bywater."

-x-x-x-

_The road to the judges and the wait had been long and tiring, but Nerissa had refused to simply pass by with no contest. She wanted to know where she stood, if her life was not one wasted. Elysium seemed too much to hope for—the Fields of Punishment seemed more likely than that—but Nerissa was sure she would be judged for the Fields of Asphodel._

_"Nerissa Amphitrite Bywater. Step forward, please."_

_Moving to face the panel of judges, Nerissa tried to look brave. She seemed as tired and dejected as she had alive, but there was a definite aura of determination around her, even though she was little more than a shade now._

_The judges looked her over passively, and Nerissa awaited their judgment calmly. Whatever she would receive, she would receive it peacefully._

_"Nerissa Bywater, we have judged your deeds and your life, and have found you worthy of the Fields of Elysium."_


	10. Finale

**Finale**

_Plorate, fili Israel,_

_Plorate omnes virgines_

_Et fili liam Jephte unigenitam,_

_In carmine doloris lamentamini._

"Weep, ye children of Israel,

Weep all ye virgins

Lament the lost of Jephthah's only child,

Lament in songs of mourning."

-_Giacomo Carissimi_

-x-x-x-

The morning Sun was pale and weak, only barely lighting the crests of the waves. Nearby, hovering in the horizon, was the crescent of a morning Moon, strangely rocky-looking in the light of day, and not at all mystical.

Sophia proceeded slowly across the sand, black dress flapping around her ankles. Beside her walked Jane, who was crying silently, holding a jar holding the ashes. Also in their tiny group was Alex and Michael, who was stoically silent, and Sophia had to wonder how he felt. Did he feel the profound sense of loss and falling that came when someone you had loved so dearly left you struggling in this world? Sophia had never felt this feeling before, and it scared her more than she could ever express.

The beach here had been a good choice. It was the beach at Camp Half-blood—that would have been a bad idea. It was instead a fairly secluded, quiet beach, Pensacola Beach, in Florida. The sand was soft and white underfoot, and the Atlantic Ocean washed over it gently. Behind them was a rather bizarre collection of novelty homes, something Sophia would have loved looking at in her free time, on a happier occasion. But what isn't happier than a funeral?

The—_what would call them? Pallbearers? Ashbearers?_—arrived at the shore, and the small gathering of friends drew nearby. Someone stepped up to say some words, and Sophia could only block them out, because all she had heard today was enough. Everyone knew who Nerissa was, who she had been, and she was a different Nerissa to everyone. The one constant was a love for life and whimsy, and that hurt the most of everything one could ever say about her.

Then Jane stepped forward, Michael, Alex, and Sophia, as Nerissa's near-sister, stepped close to the water. There was a light, playful wind blowing towards the sea, almost comforting, and that was favorable for what they would have to do.

Almost hesitating, slowly, Jane opened the lid of the jar and released the ashes. They were carried on the wind towards the waves, and watching them, beginning to cry for the first time in days for this calamity, Sophia saw something glimmering in the sea, and her breath caught upon recognition.

_Amphitrite._

She stood there, the regal goddess of the sea in all her glory, watching the scene. Sophia couldn't tell what she was doing, if she was crying or not, but she hoped so. She hated Amphitrite now, with a fury that would never be laid to rest, because this was all the goddesses' fault, that her only daughter, her only demigod child, Sophia's sister, was dead.

The ashes were carried into the waves. Then painful, silent moments rolled by and crushed them all, with the realization that Nerissa was lost to them forever, her spirit and what had remained of her now at rest in the eternal sea.

And only after they could breathe again, after they realized that the pain had to be let go now, that they could no longer hold onto it, did everybody who had showed up turned around, slowly, and walked away.

But Sophia lingered for just a moment, looking towards the sea, where she could still see Amphitrite standing rigidly in the sea. She stood there like a statue that would eventually be worn away by the salt through the years, leaving only a memory, before she turned, and melted away in the water.

_Here ends the story of Nerissa Bywater._

-x-x-x-

**Author's Notes: **I know it's a tragedy.

I didn't realize it would be this depressing.

I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
